Will You Be My Valentine?
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: Demyx just learned about Valentine's Day in class. So who better to give a valentine to than his best friend? AU, Demyx/Zexion, slight Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas.


A/N: Another random one-shot that I wrote instead of doing my homework. *sigh*. I really need to get my priorities in order...

Warnings: YAOI, meaning boyXboy, and one reference to cross dressing. Aside from that, pretty much nothing, since they're kindergartners for most of it.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square enix and Disney, I don't own it, and I never will. *dies on the inside*

* * *

"Alright, kids! Take a seat on the rug, please!" at the sound of their teacher's voice, the kids immediately scrambled over to the rug to sit down... Well, some of them, anyway. Miss Kairi still had to call out to a few children to get them over.

"Naminé, you can finish your drawing later, it's circle time now... Seifer, get away from Sora. Riku, get away from Seifer! Hey, I _will_ pull you two apart! Let's see... Demyx, come on, you can play with the instruments during music time... Same goes for you, Naminé, draw during Arts and Crafts time... Hey! Axel! Remember our talk about personal bubbles? If Roxas doesn't want you to touch him..."

"...I don't touch him."

"That's right. Now, is that everyone?... Oh, where's Zexion?" Demyx raised his hand. "Yes, Demyx?"

"You told him that he could go to the lib'ary for play time!"

"Oh, that's right! Would you go and get him, Demyx?"

"Sure!" And with that, Demyx ran off towards the library as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Zexy!" he said loudly as soon as he burst through the library doors. The librarian shot him a very disapproving look. "Sorry," he said much quieter. Then he started looking through the library as fast as he could go without actually running. After looking through the library for what seemed like at least an hour (in actuality, it was about two minutes), he found Zexion in one of the big chairs in an abandoned corner of the library.

"Zexy! I found you!" he said as he ran up and hugged Zexion, who looked up in surprise.

"Demy? What's going on?"

"Play time's over! It's circle time now, so come on! We don't want them to start without us!" With that he grabbed Zexion's hand and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming! Ah! Demy! Slow down, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"But if we don't go fast, they'll start without us!" Demyx exclaimed, slowing down nonetheless. They were now going at a much slower walk, still holding hands. "Better?"

"Mm-hm. I like it better when we go slow, 'cause then I can actually look at you."

Demyx looked over at Zexion in confusion. "Why do ya care 'bout that?"

Zexion shrugged. " 'Cause I like looking at you. You're really pretty."

Demyx blushed and looked at the floor. "Wh-what do ya mean? Not pretty like a girl, right?"

Zexion shook his head. "Nope, you're just... You're pretty in a different way. Prettier than anyone in our class. In the whole school, even!"

Demyx found that he was blushing harder. "Really? Even prettier than Naminé?" Naminé was widely considered the prettiest girl in their grade.

"Yeah, definitely prettier than Naminé."

Demyx turned his head to look at him. "Well, I think you're pretty, too, Zexy! You could be a princess!"

Zexion frowned at that. "But I don't wanna be the princess! Something bad always happens to the princess! She always gets kidnapped, and then she get's stuck in a tower all alone!"

"Well, that's okay! I'll come and save you!"

Zexion stopped walking and turned so that he was completely facing Demyx. "Really? You promise?" Demyx took a small step forward before taking both of Zexion's small hands in his own.

"I promise. I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! I'll always save you, Zexy. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Zexion smiled and hugged Demyx, who hugged back enthusiastically.

"You're my bestest friend, too, Demy! I wanna be you're friend forever and ever!"

"And ever and ever!" Added Demyx, smiling. "Now come one, Zexy! They're gonna start without us!"

"Okay! Lead the way, Prince Demy!" Demyx giggled before grabbing one of Zexion's hands and pulling him along.

"Right this way, Princess Zexy!" After running for a minute, they made it to the classroom. Miss Kairi looked up at them.

"Oh, there you two are! I was getting worried!" They looked bashfully at the floor.

"Sorry, Miss Kairi!" said Zexion.

"Yeah, sorry!" added Demyx. "We started talkin' in the hallway, then I think we mighta kinda forgot we had to be here... Sorry!"

Kairi chuckled. She knew how easily Demyx got distracted, and how Zexion usually just went along with whatever he said. "It's okay, you two. Just take a seat on the rug, please."

"Okay, Miss Kairi!" They both said as the took a seat next to each other.

After making sure that everyone was settled, Miss Kairi began. "So, kids, do any of you know what today is?" a few kids raised their hands. "Let's see... Sora! Can you tell us?'

"Uh huh!" he was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down. "Today's Valentine's Day!"

Kairi smiled at his excitement. "That's right! Now, does anyone know what Valentine's Day is?... Axel, you tell us."

"Valentine's day is when you go to someone and you ask them to be your Valentine and then you do this!" and with that he leaned over to Roxas and put his lips against his, pulling away after a moment, looking very pleased with himself, while Roxas blushed, looking surprised.

"Um..." Kairi began after a moment, trying to process that. "Well, Axel is... right, on Valentine's Day, you do ask people to be your valentine, but the kissing is for older people, okay?" Once the class nodded, she continued. "On Valentine's Day, you can ask someone to be your Valentine, and if they say yes, then you two are each others valentine's. That means that you two spend the day together, and you do things together, and eat lunch together, and sleep next to them during nap time, and you play with each other at recess and after school." Olette raised her hand. "Yes, Olette?"

"So, how do you get someone to be your valentine? Do you just ask, or is there a special way to do it?"

Kairi considered for a moment. "Well, the best way to do it is to make a valentine, a special card that says that you like them, and then give it to them and ask if they'll be your valentine. So, who wants to make some valentines?" Everyone jumped up and ran to the Arts and Crafts tables. Kairi smiled to herself at her class's enthusiasm, before going over to see if anyone needed any help.

* * *

One hour, two or three glue spills, and one paper cut later, everyone was finished making their valentines, and it was time to give them out. Everyone went around and started giving them out. Demyx looked down at the valentine he had made. He hoped it was good enough. He had spent an extra long time making it, and he had even gotten Miss Kairi to write the words on the inside.

Demyx looked around at everyone, and saw Axel giving a valentine to Roxas, and a couple feet away, Riku giving one to Sora. It looked like both of them were being accepted. This helped Demyx's nerves. After all, if they were being accepted, why shouldn't he have the same luck? All the same, he took a few deep breathes to steady himself, before going over to Zexion.

"Um, hey, Zexy," he began nervously, "Could you come over here with me for a sec?"

"Sure!" said Zexion, following Demyx over to the book corner, where it was quieter. Demyx grabbed one of Zexion's hands and held it, while the other remained behind his back.

"Zexion... Um, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world... And, and, I really want it to be like that forever and ever and ever and ever, even when we're all growned up! So, uh, Zexy..." he took his hand from behind his back and handed it to Zexion. "Will you be my valentine?" Zexion smiled widely at Demyx and looked at the valentine.

It was a single piece of paper, folded into a rectangle. On the front was a stone tower, with Zexion at the top in a princess dress, and Demyx at the bottom, holding a sword. Zexion opened it, and saw a picture of both of them at the top of the tower, holding hands and smiling. On the top of the paper were the words "I'll Always Come And Save You".

Zexion looked up and Demyx and smiled. "Of course I'll be your valentine, Demyx! I want to be your bestest friend forever, too!" They both hugged, and then Zexion kissed Demyx on the cheek, before grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go get ready for nap time! We can lay down next to each other!" They started running towards the cupboard where the mats were stored.

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx said as they were running.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe after school, you can come over to my house, and we can play!"

"Yeah! Let's ask our mommy's when they get here!"

"And maybe you can even spend the night!"

"I hope she says yes!"

* * *

Several hours later, having obtained permission from both moms for a sleepover, Demyx and Zexion were lying in Demyx's bed, holding hands and staring at the stick on Glo-Stars on the ceiling. It had been a long and fun day, and they were both tired. Zexion could feel himself drifting off, but he had an important question to ask Demyx first.

"Hey, Demy?" he said sleepily.

"...Yeah?" Demyx sounded just as, if not more, tired as Zexion.

"Ya know what you said earlier? About being friends for ever?"

"And ever and ever? Yeah."

"Well... You meant that, right? You weren't lying?"

Demyx turned so that he was facing Zexion. "Of course I wasn't! Why would I be?"

Zexion turned so that he was also facing Demyx. "Well... My daddy promised my mommy that he would stay with _her_ forever and ever.... But then..."

"Then he left." Demyx finished. Zexion nodded mutely. He remembered one day a year or so ago, when he had asked Zexion why his daddy was never around. That day stood out for him particularly well, because he remembered how much Zexion had cried. Zexion wasn't usually smiles and rainbows, granted, but he didn't usually cry. Not like that.

"Well, don't worry, Zexion! I'll never leave you! Never ever ever ever ever!"

"Promise?" Zexion was fading fast, but he had just had to make sure.

"Cross my..." Demyx had to pause here to yawn, "...heart, hope to die, stick a..." he had to yawn once more before continuing. "...needle in my eye. 'Kay?"

Zexion smiled and moved closer to Demyx, snuggling into his chest. " 'Kay..." Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Zexion, his eyes drifting shut. He had promised to stay with Zexion forever, and it was a promise he fully intended to keep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_Twenty years later (Demyx age 26, Zexion age 25)_

Zexion sighed and shrugged off his jacket as he stepped into his apartment. It had been a long day at the book store that he worked at, filled with irritable customers and misplaced books, and all he wanted to do now was change into comfortable clothes and snuggle with his boyfriend. He smiled at that thought. "Dem, I'm home!"

"Back here!" he heard Demyx call from their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and went back into the bedroom. He gasped slightly at what he saw. The lights were turned off, and the room was lit only by candles placed around the room. The bed was covered in rose petals, and on it sat a nervous looking Demyx.

He walked over to Zexion, smiling, and then wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled away after a moment, and smiled at Zexion. "Hey," he said softly. "This isn't too much, is it?"

"Not at all," Zexion reassured him. "But... What's the occasion?"

Demyx quirked an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember?"

Zexion frowned and looked at the floor, thinking for a moment. It was Monday... February... 14th! "Valentine's Day!" he said, looking up at Demyx. "Oh, Demyx, I'm so sorry I forgot, I'm the worst boyfrie-"

"It's okay!" Demyx said, pulling him into a hug. "I know you've been busy."

"But-"

Demyx smiled. "Really, Zexy. It's okay." He pulled him over to the bed with him, and they sat down on the edge. Demyx looked down, nervous again. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Zexion. "So, Zexion, do you remember what happened on this day, seven years ago?"

Zexion smiled at the memory. "You asked me out on our first date."

"Right. And do you remember what happened on this day, twenty years ago?"

"You gave me that valentine, and you promised to be with me forever and ever."

"And ever and ever." Demyx finished. "Well, that was twenty years ago, and so far, I've kept that promise, first as your best friend, and then as your boyfriend. And now... I want to take the next step." he reached behind him and grabbed something, handing it to Zexion, who took it and gasped slightly at it.

It was a small, flat, box, and glued onto the front was either the same, or at least a very good copy of the front of the valentine that Demyx had given Zexion the day they learned about Valentine's Day in kindergarten. With a slightly shaking hand, Zexion reached forward and opened the box. On the inside was the other part of the valentine glued onto the bottom of the box... And a golden ring was sitting on top of it.

Zexion looked up at Demyx, who had moved off of the bed, and was down on one knee on the floor. "Zexion Schemer, will you marry me?"

Zexion just stared at him for a moment, before putting down the box and practically jumped on Demyx as he hugged him. He felt tears starting to leak out of his eyes as he answered. "Demyx... Oh, of course I will! Oh, Demyx!" Demyx felt tears coming out of his own eyes as he kissed Zexion. Demyx pulled away and rested his forehead against Zexion's.

"Zexion... I'm so happy right now... God, I love you, so much..."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck. "I love you, too... And I'll stay with you forever... and ever..."

Demyx smiled. "And ever and ever."

And it was a promise he fully intended to keep.


End file.
